fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Rick and Morty Ruins A RPG
Essa é uma Saga do Fighters of Destiny Rising, onde Rick & Morty, a dupla imparável e mais maluca de todas irá viajar pelos Multiversos e fazer altas loucuras, nem um monstro de 7 cabeças podem impedí-los, muito menos seres sobrenaturais e divindades. Prólogo. * Residência de Rick & Morty * Na garagem Morty: O que você ta fazendo Rick? Rick: Está vendo isso aqui Morty? Vo-vo-vo-vovocê lembra disso? Morty: Não é o dispositivo de sonhos que você usou no senhor Goldenfond que nos faz entrar nos sonhos das pessoas? Rick: 20% correto como sempre Morty. Morty: Mas o que você vai fazer agora? Rick: O vovô vai para um mundo daqueles personagens que não fazem sentido que você gosta, sabe, os Destiny of Fighters. Morty: Fighters of Destiny faz sentido! Rick: É, É, assim como um bando de ninjas, militares e um lutador russo apa-pa-pa-pa-panhar pra uma garotinhaaaaaaaa. Morty: Mas o que você vai fazer com isso Rick? Rick: Eu vo-vo-vo-vou *burp* pegar uns materiais raros no Ma-Ma-Makai. Eu vou precisar dessa belezinha para nossa missão. Morty: Eu não sei não, Rick. O rei do Makai parece ser um cara furioso. Ele vai deixar você pegar os materiais que precisa? Rick: Morty, só existem certaaaaasss certezas do mundo. Pessoas que não gostam do novo Homem Aranha são idiotas como burocratas, *burp* E o Rei do Makai é um idiota. Morty: Então vamos roubar? Rick: É isso ai. Rick And Morty no Fighters of Destiny. Rick and Fighters Episode! Rick & Morty vão para o Makai. Diretor: Escolhe o elenco e cuida do andamento da história. Roteirista: Crie a história, apresenta ao diretor e segui com ela, usando a ajuda do diretor se preciso. Assim começa a dominação mundial através de RPGeamentos. Essa é a chance que você queria pra voltar. Moraes estava dormindo sobre sua cama confortável em seu quarto. Ricardo: *chutou a porta do quarto dele* MORAES! VÉI! Moraes: *se revirando e acaba acordando* Mas o quê... *levantando* Ricardo: Você já tem quantos anos? Moraes: 60-46...faz as contas aí... *bocejando* Ricardo: 14. E ainda não tem ninguém. Deveria mudar seu nome pra Juão Paulo já. Qual era o nome da menina que tu tava afim hein? Moraes: Que pergunta hein...na mesma hora acorda de vez, e se levanta s-só mais essa vez...Jessica... Ricardo: Hum. Chamou ela pro baile da formatura? Moraes: Hunf... *ficava com raiva mas depois meio frustado* não... Ricardo: Meu Deus cara. Vai acabar sozinho assim...deveria tomar coragem. Moraes: *ia até a porta e chutava com força* CALA ESSA BOCA AÍ! *bufando e cruzando os braços* Eu sei, eu sei...só falta isso mesmo, mas você também...pelo menos incentiva de um jeito legal, seu chato. Ricardo: Eu sei. Sou demais. Agora bora, sua mão direita vai acabar calejada se você continuar sendo tímido. *segurou a mão dele e saiu andando* Moraes: HEY FILHA DA MÃE! EU ENTENDI ESSA! �� Ricardo: VAMOS LÁ PIVETE. RICARDO E MORAES, EPISÓDIO 1! AVENTURA DE RICARDO E MORAES! Música de abertura tocando. Moraes: (Normal tocar um música quando eu saio do quarto.) Ricardo: *entra num disco voador* Gostou véi? Moraes: ...Hum...*passava porrada de imagens de coisas simplesmente surreais e incríveis do que rolou* Não! :v Ricardo: >:v Moraes: Você sabe que é brincadeira, ahaha. Vamos logo. Ricardo: Entra. Moraes: *entrando* Pronto maninho. Ricardo: *liga o veículo e o leva pra escola* Moraes: *cruzando os braços e pensando na vida enquanto chegavam no lugar* Ricardo: *pousa com tudo e sai da nave* Bora zé ruela. É hoje que tu vai falar com ela. Moraes: *sai da nave tremendo mas fingindo que estava confiante* É! Bora! (Isso vai acabar mal... '-') Ricardo: *chuta a porta da escola com tudo* Bora Moraes! Garota meio p*ta: TU SABE FAZER PORTA?! Ricardo: Não mas eu sei como calar a boca de prostit*tas. *sai andando* Moraes: *tentando não rir e continua a segui-lo* Ricardo: Relaxa guri. Tem que ficar tranquileba. *fazia uma dancinha* Você vai chegar nela, e então falar. Suave na nave. Moraes: Uhum... *se encostando na parede para parecer bacana mas acaba escorregando* ! *se levantava e se limpava logo, voltava com a pose de braços cruzados* Ao longe dava para ver a tal Jessica. Era a típica ruiva 10/10 pegável que só existia em filmes e séries. Ricardo: Tua hora. *se afasta* Moraes: *coração batia mais rápido só de ver ela se aproximar* (Só ser você mesmo, né? Mas eu sou um cara tão estranho...) '-' Ricardo: *torcendo de longe enquanto bebe um achocolatado* Vai... Jessica: *andando com a mochila nas costas* Ricardo: *esperando* (Vai...) Moraes: *respirando fundo* (Já vim até aqui...) *se desencostando da parede e acenando com um sorriso discreto para ela* Bom dia! Jessica: Ah, b-bom dia, hehe. Moraes: (Ela está nervosa também...? Ou estou louco?) *abaixando a mão e botando para trás* Hum...se não estiver...hum...se não estiver muito ocupada, pode conversar comigo? Jessica: Eeeerrr...tá bom '-' Moraes: *estava realmente nervoso porém queria superar isso* Jura? ...P-Pode ser agora? Ricardo: (Não faz m*rda...) *nota que o achocolatado acabou* Ah que c* *sai andando pra pegar mais* Jessica: Desculpe, mas eu tenho que me apressar, não posso chegar atrasada. Ricardo: *voltou* Hum. Moraes: A-Ah...*iria tocar no mão dela mas resolve não fazer isso tudo bem então*...Quando der, vou estar na frente da escola mesmo...até logo. *mantinha um sorriso enquanto as vezes olhava direitamente para ela* (Não dá... É absurdamente linda, só de lembrar esse nome dela eu começo a ficar nervoso.) Ricardo: (Sério?! Vou fazer um teste) *esperava algum garoto 10/10 passar* Jessica: Tudo bem, até mais. *andando* Um garoto 10/10 passava por Jessica e piscava o olho. Jessica: ! *ficava envergonhada, encolhia o corpo enquanto passava por ele* (Uau, que cara mais lindo!) Ricardo: *ficou absolutamente p*to mas se manteve em silêncio* Hum. Garoto: Oi querida. *vai até Jessica e sorri para ela,parando ao lado de um armário* Moraes: *olhando para cima ainda abobado e ouvia alguém falar com Jessica* ? Jessica: *parando* O-Oi. Moraes: *virando e vendo que é um garoto* (Deve ser só um amigo.) Moraes era extramente otimista, não importa-se o caso. Tirando a Jéssica obvio. Garoto: Eu te vi passando, te achei bonita...e essa vontade de ir a aula mostra que você quer algo. Bem, topa sair agora? Matar uma aula não faz mal a ninguém. Moraes: ... *ficando incomodado logo de cara* (Quem ele pensa que é pra tratar uma garota assim...parece até aqueles caras que só sabem se aproveitar dos outros.) Jessica: Am...eeer... Ricardo: *absolutamente pistola* Moraes: *andando até os dois ali* Opaaaa! Deixei minhas chaves caírem... *fingindo pegá-las* Garoto: Uma vez não fará- Ah. *abraçou Jessica pelo pescoço* Jessica: AAAAAAH! *gritando por um momento* Me solte! Ricardo: (Ah não mano.) Moraes: ...*ficando realmente com raiva e virando, tremia de raiva* (Como odeio esse tipo de pessoal...está se aproveitando dela...está se aproveitando do sistema da escola...é um belo de um maldito.) *levantava e virando com um olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo de tristeza* Ricardo: (...) Garoto: Vamos, Jessica? *estava com um daqueles sorrisos irresistíveis, sedutores até* Ricardo: (ISSO. Pera. Deu ruim! Ela tá gritando!) Moraes, olha aquele pôster ali ó. *aponta* Moraes: *escutando enquanto apertava o punho* (Não ouse machucar ela...) *olhando mas fazia um rosto de raiva* Sim...poster...heh... Jessica: *tentando tirar ele de mim* Não faça isso. Moraes: *falando baixo para Ricardo* Hey cara, ou você me segura ou eu vou pra cima daquele ali... *falando de um jeito bem mais sério e grosso que o normal* Garoto: Me desculpe. Porém, eu queria que você fosse pro baile comigo. Você me encantou sabe? Se possível eu queria que você fosse comigo por que eu tenho certeza que a noite seria inesquecível pra nós. Ricardo: *sussurra* Relaxa. Amor é uma merda mesmo. Se ela aceitar você acha alguém melhor. Ou fica como seu brother aqui que faz o que bem entende. Moraes: *aguardando a resposta de Jéssica quanto a pergunta* (.......) Jessica: *estranhando o modo que ele fala, virando para o armário e girando a maçaneta da porta e abrindo, pegando os livros* Olha, você é legal, mas você está me atrasando, com licença. *andando para a sala onde o Senhor Goldenfond dá a aula* Ricardo: É. Rejeitou os dois. Garoto: Ora. Bem, pelo menos eu sabia o que falar né? *riu alto, olhando de forma debochada para Moraes* Moraes: *olhando para o lado para evitar briga* (Você só sabe usar palavras senhor conquistador, ela não ficaria com uma pessoa só por ser bonita ou saber falar algo bonitinho...pelo menos isso tenho certeza...) Hunf... Garoto: Que fracassado. *sai andando* Heh. Ricardo: Vambora Moraes. Tu acabou de tomar um toco...olha se isso te deixa melhor, amor é só uma reação química ridícula. Digo, são apenas feromônios e outras coisas a mais. Basicamente é fácil fazer alguém se apaixonar. *saiu andando* Jessica: *entrando na sala e indo sentar em seu lugar, uma cadeira antes perto da janela* Moraes: (Se ela não tá aqui não faz diferença nenhuma.) *erguendo a cabeça* Hum, amor é algo confuso até demais, e é fácil? Ricardo: É. Dá pra fazer uma poção do amor, é simples, mas eu acho ridículo usar uma poção do amor embora...se eu fizesse ela beijaria seus pés. *saía andando* Bora pra garagem. Hoje você não tem nada de importante. Moraes: '-' *ficando bem interessado mas balança a cabeça pros lados* (Hey hey, isso não seria legal...eu taria forçando ela há isso...mas...) *sai também de lá* Ricardo: É. E minutos depois eles chegam na garagem por conta da nave. Ricardo: Essa poção é forte. Moraes: Hey cara, você acha que é justo? Não devia ser eu mesmo? Eu não me sinto bem fazendo isso. Ricardo: E quem disse que eu ia fazer? *riu baixo* Você tem que conquistar ela. O que é difícil. Moraes: Muito... *socando de leve a parede e deixando o braço lá* Ricardo: (Ainda bem que não insistiu usando argumentos em relação a nossas viagens) Moraes: ... (Não tenho escolha...eu gosto mesmo dela...não, eu amo essa garota...sei se ela sentisse o mesmo faria isso por mim) *tirando o braço da parede* Hum...Ricardo meu caro colega...amigo...irmão...repensei sobre minha opinião, necessito dessa poção. 8falando como se fosse um burguês negociando* Ricardo: Nem fodendo. *estava procurando uma chave de fenda* Moraes: E se...eu...contar pra minha mãe que temos um monstro na nossa...garagem. *falando de um jeito bem engraçado até mas incrivelmente intimidador para Ricardo* Ricardo: Você não faria isso. Moraes: Você não é a Jéssica, ao contrario de damas eu posso te zuar na boa, não...CONTAR numa boa! *virando e assobiando* Ooooô mãe! Ricardo: TÁ BOM CARALH*! *suspirou* Vai lá ver seus animes, eu vou organizar isso. Moraes: Nah, tá tudo em hiato ou em lançamento, vou jogar um jogo chamado Final Fantasy... 10. *fazendo bico e rindo* É nois Ricardu, heheheheh. *virando e indo até a porta* Confio em você, seu retardado. ^^ *fechando a porta* Ricardo: Nossa...que p*u no c*. Aprendeu comigo. Moraes: *atrás da porta* ...Hum... *indo até o quarto dele e ligando o PC e indo jogar o tal jogo* ...Se eu fizer essa espada ele vai ganhar mais velocidade... *ficava bolando estratégias no jogo* Horas depois. Ricardo: MORAES! DESCE AQUI! Moraes: *com olheira e rindo* Hehehe, Ultima Wea- ! *levantando e abrindo bem os olhos* Mas já?! '-' *descendo como uma bala até chegar em Ricardo* Ricardo: Aqui. Moraes: Sério?! Você conseguiu?! Ricardo: Sim. Moraes: *arrepiando de emoção* Você é um tipo de Ricardo alternativo ou o quê? '-' Ricardo só me traz azar e discórdia! :v Ricardo: Eu sei *entregou a poção* Passe isso na sua roupa e dance com ela. Seu cheiro vai fazer ela ficar caidinha. Moraes: *pegando* C-Certo... *engolindo em seco* Ricardo: Agora vai se arrumar pro baile Moraes: Mas já? Eu só preciso de mais 30 níveis pra chegar no nível máximo do Tidus! Ricardo: Ainda se pergunta por que é virgem e solteiro? Moraes: ...Você fica na minha garagem fazendo porrada de coisa anormal. *virando* Não seja preconceituoso, já vi muitos caras que falavam isso e tiverem mulheres incríveis. Eu tô muito animado pra escutar suas piadas, tchau, vou tonar banho e ir pra esse baile. *indo pro quarto* Ricardo: Vai logo. Moraes: Chato... *sorrindo e pegando uma toalha* Depois de um tempo aparece Moraes de Smoking e tudo mais, bem clichê de baile, só o cabelo desarrumado. Moraes: ...Hum.. '-' Ricardo: Bora. O Teleporta pra lá com uma arma de portais. Moraes: ...What the hell... '---' *o cheiro era bem pouco até, só se alguém se aproximasse bastante para poder cheirar* Ricardo: *vai pra sala de estar* Ah... Simões: Fazendo o que? *olha pra ele* Ricardo: UE. VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA ESTAR NA FORMATURA MENINA? Simões: Temporada de gripe... Ricardo: P*ta que pariu... * Baile Jessica: *com um vestido azul claro tomara que caia, conversando com as garotas e com um copo de ponche* Então, eu disse para ela, se ele não quer você, bola a fora querida, existe muitos peixes no rio para pescar. Garotas: *rindo* Moraes: *respirando fundo e entrando no salão do baile* (Vamos lá, não deve ser tudo isso mesmo.) Vários alunos dançando, outros tomando ponche enquanto conversavam. Moraes: *suspirando* (Que coisa mais...sem graça...só comida e garotas de bom, nem dos caras conseguiu ser meu amigo.) *andando pelo lugar de um modo discreto, procurando Jessica* Garota: Mas e então, Jessica, onde está seu par? Jessica: Ah...nenhum deles vieram diretamente até mim, então eu vim sozinha mesmo. *suspirando* Garota 2: Puxa, sinto muito, Jessica. Garoto: *indo até a 1° garota* Você quer dançar? Garota: Ah claro! *segurando a mão dele* Garoto: Então vamos. *andando com ela até a pista* Moraes: *avistando ela e ficando um pouco bobo* (Sério, essa roupa ficou absurdamente boa nela...) *se aproximando mesmo que nervoso* Garota 2: Bom, eu vou ali dançar um pouco, tchau Jessica. Jessica: Vai lá. Moraes: *chegando até Jéssica* Boa noite... Jessica: ! *virando para Moraes* Boa noite! �� Você veio! Moraes: (Oh meu...ela está feliz por me ver?!) S-Sim! Eu não podia ficar em casa, né? *riso* E...e...eu vim justamente por sua, causa. Jessica: Por que não veio mais tarde para me falar o que queria? Moraes: Sinto muito, meu amigo me puxou pra casa, mas o importante é que eu vim, certo? Prometo não fazer mais isso. *resmungando* Odeio deixar pessoas na mão. Jessica: *colocando um braço abaixo do peito e depois bebendo do ponche* Moraes: Hum... *pegando um copo de ponche também e botando à mão no bolso* Jessica: O que você queria falar? Moraes: Se você queria ser meu par aqui. Jessica: Ah, isso? Poxa, por que você não tinha dito isso mais cedo né? Não simplesmente ter me deixado vir sozinha pro baile. Moraes: (Estou pisando na bola mesmo, tenho que causar uma boa impressão ou pelo menos ser sincero.) *suspiro* Eu queria ter feito isso mas meu amigo fez umas coisas que precisava de mim, (ou não...), enfim tô falando que vim justamente para isso, falar que não faria isso, que viria te buscar e tudo mais. Jessica: Talvez quisesse convidar seu amigo para o baile do que eu. *virando de costas para ele, o cabelo faz seu balanço e bebendo o resto do ponche* Moraes: (De jeito nenhum.) *pegando no ante-braço dela sem machucar* Ele me ajudou justamente por uma pessoa... Jessica: ! *sendo pega pelo braço de surpresa* O que? Moraes: Não vou te deixar sozinha agora...vamos, ou prefere ficar só tomando ponche? (Estou sendo muito direto. '-') Jessica: Como vai remediar isso? Se não tiver prefiro ficar nisso mesmo até que venha outro e tenha atitude melhor que a sua. Moraes: Eu sei que não tenho atitude, mas... não acha que mesmo eu tentando não conta?...Ao contrário do que pensa estou dando meu máximo pra ficar a-aqui...eu estou segurando a mão da garota que...que...*ficando vermelho e tentando falar* Jessica: Que...? Moraes: Gosto... (...Foi um tiro no escuro, ela não pode nem ligar.) Jessica: !... É verdade? Moraes: É...eu estou sendo bem sincero aqui. Jessica: Puxa, você é um de vários garotos que gostam de mim. (Bem que eu gostaria de ficar surpresa...) Moraes: *acenando a cabeça que não* Não é só gostar...eu realmente gosto de você...a ponto de querer fazer qualquer coisa para ver um...um sorriso seu. Jessica: *ficando ruborizada, olhando para o lado* (Não é também a primeira vez que escuto isso.) Moraes: *soltando o braço dela* J-Jessica...me concede uma dança? *coração batendo muito rápido* Jessica: *olhando para ele* Tudo bem, eu aceito. *jogando o copo no lixo ali perto* Moraes: (Isso é sério?!) Não vai se arrepender. *estendendo a mão para ela pegar* (E-Eu nem sei dançar muito e ainda estou com o perfume da poção!) Jessica: Tudo bem....*pegando com a mão direita a dele* eeeerrr...atchim! *pondo a esquerda na boca* Moraes: ...? *inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado* Jessica: Desculpe ^^ vamos lá! *andando para a pista de dança* Moraes: S-Sim! ^^ (Eu vou dançar com a garota que gosto? Isso é realidade mesmo? Ou será um tipo de simulador daquele doido do Ricardo?...) *sorrindo levemente vermelho* (Pois bem, vou fazer de tudo para impressionar ela e aproveitar também claro!) Jessica: Vamos lá! *dançando, balançando o quadril* Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer, queridinho! Moraes: (Wow wow wow!!! Não apele!) Aaah...vou t-te deixar com inveja de meus passos! *imitando os passos do Michael Jackson* Moraes começa a perceber algo estranho ao redor dele. Jessica: Uau!! Que passos incríveis! Moraes: *olhando para os lados mas depois olhava para ela* S-Sim! Muito bons, né? (Estou sentido algo estranho...não sei onde está ou o quê é.) Meninos e meninas olhavam maliciosamente para Moraes. Será que afetou a Jessica? Bem... Moraes: *engolindo em seco e suando frio por tantos olhares assim, raramente recebia um olhar desse tipo, raramente mesmo* (Será...aquela poção? '-') Parando para ver bem, os passos de Jessica estavam mais sensuais e obscenos. Alguma coisa deu errado. Jessica: Continua, por que parou? Menino: *chegando perto de Jessica* Ei, deixa esse lixo aí, vem comigo *pegando pelo braço dela* Jessica: Ei me solta! Fique longe de mim, atchim! *espirrando nele* Menino: *de boca aberta entra aquelas coisas verdes dentro dele* Segurança: *vão na direção dele e o pega* Menino: Esperem, vocês não podem fazer isso, atchim! *espirrando* Partículas de germes voam para o ponche. Jessica: Hunf. Moraes: *ficando mais vermelho, porém pegava na mão dela* (Isso vai me causar um ataque cardíaco, sério.) As pessoas estavam bebendo. De repente, as músicas estavam começando a parar. Moraes: Hum? (Vão botar a música, lenta?) Menina 1: *ia até Moraes* Oi gato... *massageava os ombros dele* Moraes: *arrepiando e se afastando* N-Não! Eu, eu gosto dela ali. *apontando para Jéssica* (Todo mundo tá ficando atraído por mim, sério? Esse negócio é forte mesmo. '-') Jessica: *olhando para a menina 1, indo até ela e empurrando ela* Sai fora garota, ele é meu. *abraçando Moraes* DJ: Essa música é pro Moraes. Uma música começa a tocar DJ: Ow eu quero o Moraes...eu quero aquele garoto pra mim, eu quero abraçá-lo, eu quero beijá-lo e senti-lo dentro de mim Moraes sente que aquele "dentro" não foi no sentido livre. E sim no +18 Moraes: *sentindo algo apalpar ele, ficando paralisado* Aaah... *ouvindo o que estava tocando* (...Agora eu estou realmente ferrado, por um lado Jessica por outro, TODO MUNDO me quer! '-') Meninas estavam literalmente descendo a porrada uma na outra pra ter uma chance com Moraes. Era realmente a hora pra correr. Jessica: *puxando ele abraçado* Vamos, é Moraes o seu nome não é, então vem comigo! �� Moraes: S-Sim, é Moraes. *afirmando com a cabeça como se estivesse gostando mesmo* (Eu sou um ser terrível por se aproveitar dela mas...MAS É A JESSICA! Eu vou é aproveitar enquanto ainda posso.. '-') As pessoas estavam se aproximando. Algumas estavam de roupas rasgadas, estavam literalmente comendo Moraes com os olhos. Moraes: *ficando ofegante e ultra vermelho por vários motivos, entre eles estavam Jessica, abraço, seios e medo de ser usado por todo mundo* Jessica: Escuta aqui, se você é homem o bastante? Por que não me defende? Ricardo: *chuta a porta do salão* CHEGUEI, CAMBADA DE FRESCOS! *passava correndo entre eles e puxava Moraes* CORRE GURI! Moraes: *puxando Jéssica junto* Nem lascando que vou deixar ela aqui! Jessica: Oooooh! Ricardo: AH VAI! *empurra Jessica pra longe e sai correndo com Moraes* A situação é pior do que imagina! A escola inteira corria atrás dos dois. Ricardo: Ela não quer você de verdade homem. Ela tá afim de ����. Assim como todo menino e menina daqui! E COM VOCÊ! Algumas pessoas espirravam. Moraes: *correndo com olhos jorrando lágrimas* Uhum, tá afim... (RICARDO, VOU TE TRUCIDAR ALGUMA HORA!) *mordendo a gola da roupa e correndo* Por isso mesmo quê tô assim, só mesmo a garota que quero, querendo fazer amor, não vou chorar não. T _ T Ricardo: Tanto faz, a maioria das meninas de escola pública só transam mesmo. Existem poucas mulheres de verdade que querem fazer um homem feliz Uma mulher surgia prestes a abraçar Moraes e Ricardo dava uma voadora no rosto dela. Ricardo: BOOM! HEAD SHOT! Ele disse, imitando a voz do Pewdiepie. Eles já estavam chegando na saída da escola. Moraes: Besta, eu ia fazer ela se apaixonar por mim depois, tudo tem solução, ela era uma garota boa, de verdade... (Vou voltar, alguma hora Jessica..) agora melhor correr mesmo.. *desviando das garotas jogando sua gravata para o lado* Eles saíam. Ricardo se escondia em um beco com Moraes, e respirava fundo. Ricardo: Você sabia que era época de gripe? Moraes: Não, não mesmo. '-' *as roupas estavam todas bagunçadas, algumas tinham até marca de batom e tal* Ricardo: Pu*a que pariu... *batia a mão na testa* Sabe o que isso mudou não é? Moraes: Mudou...? Eu não sei disso mas sei que a escola quer meu corpo. '-' Ricardo: Esse detalhe a mais fez com que todo mundo quisesse te pegar! Moraes: *facepalm, indo até a lixeira e chutando ela com tudo, depois virava para Ricardo* Quantas horas duram o efeito? '-' (Por favor, só um dia no máximo, não quero estudar com as pessoas querendo me fazer de brinquedo de relacionamentos amorosos.) Ricardo: Quantos pães você comeu em toda a sua vida? Moraes: *engolindo em seco* Cara...eu, eu como em média uns 10 por dia. *batendo o pé no chão preocupado* 'u' Ricardo: Exato. *suspira* Mas deve haver algum antídoto. Moraes: Ricardo, por que diabos uma massa que nós comemos todo dia faz relação à uma poção?! Ricardo: A poção é eterna. Idiota. Aquelas pessoas literalmente não vão cansar até transar com você. . .e é a cidade inteira pelo o que posso ver. Logo será o mundo, pois gripe é transmitida pelo vento. Moraes: . . . .__. Ricardo: É. Deu ruim. Moraes: *sentando no chão e pegando na cabeça* Eu sou simplesmente a pessoa mais desejada do...PLANETA?! *rindo mas era de preocupação* Isso não vai dar certo, têm o exército, mafia, até os caras...chorando fortões.*botando a mão no queixo* Por outro lado eu teria um mar de mulheres para, *tossindo* já até sabemos.. (Jessica, se fosse só ela, e-eu já taria satisfeito. '-') Ricardo: É. Mas tem homem no meio e eles iam deixar um ôco em você. *suspira e sai andando* Vamos. A barra tá limpa. Moraes: Hey...é todo mundo né? Isso inclue até você então... '-' Ricardo: O vírus não afeta pessoas da família. Moraes: Deus te abençoe, sem incestos e coisas traumatizantes. *suspiro e seguindo ele* Ricardo: AMÉM! Moraes: Vamos, estou sentindo olhares por todos os...cantos. E se a tal camada Deep Web chegar nesse assunto? E se seres extra dimensionais me pegarem? E s- Ricardo: *já estava longe, andando* Moraes: !!! *correndo que nem um doido* Não quero virar comida!!Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising:Sagas